


a walk to the train

by thepineapplegod



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Assault, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Virtual Reality, a little ooc but its suppose to be, but the oumota is there i promise, not really any romance, postgame, the two are both stubborn bitches who wont even call themselves friends smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineapplegod/pseuds/thepineapplegod
Summary: Kokichi hears the words after taking just a few steps out of the school.It's a familiar voice, but in so many wrong ways.Before he had associated it with the voice of a dim-witted idiot, who was ever so fun to make fun of and annoy. Yet it had been that same voice that was there with him in what he thought were his final moments.But even before that, that one line would instill fear in him. It wasn't a daily voice, one that normally ignored him- but if it did call his name, he knew he was screwed.------Kaito and Kokichi have a walk and chat from school. Takes place post virtual reality au.





	a walk to the train

**Author's Note:**

> geez im finally posting something here lol
> 
> tbh i only really wrote this because i was in a really big oumota mood, but this isnt that oumota lol
> 
> its kinda rushed and bad?? i havent written in awhile tbh but i had to get this dialouge off my mind
> 
> im not proud of it but hey at least i got it done

"Hey, Ouma!"

Kokichi hears the words after taking just a few steps out of the school.

It's a familiar voice, but in so many wrong ways.

Before he had associated it with the voice of a dim-witted idiot, who was ever so fun to make fun of and annoy. Yet it had been that same voice that was there with him in what he thought were his final moments.

But even before that, that one line would instill fear in him. It wasn't a daily voice, one that normally ignored him- but if it did call his name, he knew he was screwed up.

Or he could run.

It was a powerful instinct, but one he knew he was going to overcome.

To have so many thoughts and feelings in his head- it got too bothersome.

Kokichi turned his head to see a face he hadn't seen since yesterday, which really wasn't a long time ago, but somehow it felt that way.

Kokichi felt like he had been plunged into an alternate world, taken out again, only to be put into a new one.

One that was much more normal than the last, but still o so different despite its many familiarities.

To be treated like a celebrity by some of his schoolmates, especially the ones that used to ignore him or ridicule him...

It felt unreal.

"Momota-chan!" Kokichi forced a smirk on his face. "Are you here to beat me up?"

"What? No!" Kaito stopped a few feet from Kokichi, in order to rub the back of his own head. His dark purple hair was gelled up just as it had always been, since before the killing game and during it. To Kokichi, it was still a bad idea for a hairdo.

"Geez, do you really think I'm still like that?" Kaito sighed.

Kokichi's smirk turned a little more genuine. "Well, gosh, Momota-Chan, cut me some slack," the teenager shrugged before putting his shoulders up and sliding his arms to the back of his head, a habit he picked up in the game. "You were a big bully afterall. In both the game and before that. It wouldn't surprise me if you punched me here and now."

Kaito squinted at him with a deep frown. "Your still bringing that up, huh? After everything we've gone through, and you're still the same person who you were in the game..."

Kokichi let himself frown, bringing his arms back to his side. "Your the one bringing the whole 'Chapter 5' thing again. And personally, I think my new self confidence is an improvement." Okay, so maybe self confidence wasn't the right attribute. Kokichi was still sort of lacking in that department, but that wasn't the point.

"What do you want anyways?"

Kaito cocked his head to the side, not really what looked to be in confusion, but more in alertness and slight surprise, probably at the sudden change of moods.

"I was thinking, since I'm guessing you were planning on heading to Saihara's, that I would walk with you."

Kokichi blinked. He supposed it would have made sense that Shuichi would have told Kaito about the friendship they had before the game. But he didn't understand why Kaito would have wanted to walk with him in the first place. Did he really consider them 'friends'? 

"Who said I was going to Saihara-chan's?" Kokichi crossed his arms, in a defensive manner. "I could be head to Akamatsu's, or my own home, or even Tojo-san's. You don't know anything about me, afterall."

Kaito's frown only grew deeper(if that was even possible), and he placed a hand on his hip, staring down the other teenager. "What're you even going on about? I thought it would be simple to just go with you to Saihara's, but if your gonna be so fucking weird about it, I'll just go ride a different train or something."

Kokichi, personally, felt as though he had every right to be hostile towards Kaito. Afterall, he had been the guy who killed him.

But, of course, The Hangar plan had been much more complicated than that. It wasn't as though Kaito had killed him without his permission. 

But even then, back in that game... they weren't friends there, they weren't friends before, and so there was no reason calling them friends now.

Kokichi gave a long, over exaggerated sigh, before looking up at Kaito.

"I _guess_ you could come. There's no point in using different paths so you can avoid someone only to wind up in the same final destination."

"That's what I was trying to say!" Kaito barked, but Kokichi had already turned the other way, beginning to walk along the sidewalk. He could practically hear Kaito's eyeroll with his muttering sigh, and that made the corners of his frown twitch up a little.

Even now, it felt good to annoy Momota-chan.

Of course, it wouldn't have taken long for Kaito to catch up, what with his long legs and all.

The two walked side by side, Kaito having put his hands in his pocket and looking away from Kokichi, at the trees that lined the sidewalk or at the cars that raced by- really anywhere but at Kokichi.

Which was fine with him. He didn't feel like talking to the other guy, but it would be hard to hang out with Shuichi when your supposed-murderer was in the same house, doing the same thing.

To be fair, the only reason Kokichi was going to Shuichi's house was because Kaede had insisted they tried to keep their old schedule, before the game. Kokichi would had always taken the train to Shuichi's place, as well as Kaede, and they would do whatever- usually doing something on their phones, with Kaede and Shuichi sometimes starting a small argument about which character was better in Danganronpa 45 or whatever, which was normal for teenagers. 

Besides, anywhere was better than "home".

"So," Kaito finally spoke up. Kokichi looked at him with an arched brow, having honestly not expected Kaito to be the one to break the silence. "Was everyone weird to you too?"

Kokichi squinted up at the other for a moment, knowing exactly what he was talking about, but still decided to play dumb. "What do you mean, 'weird'?"

"Y'know," Kaito grumbled, and twirled his hand about as to make a statement. "Asking for pictures, congratulating you even though you 'didn't win'. Even my... 'buddies' are talking about it."

Kokichi cocked his head. He had a very good idea of what Kaito meant by 'buddies', but that all brought up some bad memories that he didn't feel like putting up with today. He hadn't exactly thought about whether the 'new Momota-chan' would still want to be associated with the group. But after the game, it was admittedly hard for all the participants to rekindle with the people they once called friends no matter what.

Not that Kokichi really had any friends outside of the people who were in the game with him, but if anything, that just made real life more awkward.

"Well sure," Kokichi half heartedly shrugged. "It'll cool down eventually once people find out the 'actors' aren't exactly like the 'characters'." To be honest, Kokichi couldn't really care less how popular 'Kokichi Ouma' was. The Kokichi Ouma on screen wasn't the Kokichi Ouma in real life, so it didn't matter that he knew there was going to be tons of fanfictions and art of him fucking Shuichi, or Rantaro, or hell, even Kirumi.

Even though girls weren't really his thing in the first place.

Kaito let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, your right." He kept his mouth agape and looked away, as though wanting to say something. Finally, in a sort of grumbelly way, he spoke up. 

"Say... You were having, like, 'bully troubles', right?"

Kokichi blinked, taken aback. Out of sudden instinct, he touched his cheek, where a white bandage was strapped. It wasn't a new injury, just one he had gotten from... An unfortunate encounter, the day before he was to finally enter the killing game. Team Danganronpa had gotten rid of the injury on his avatar, but it had still very much been there, and as luck may have it, it ended up reopening in his brief panic attack when he woke up from the game.

'Bullying'. Was that really the right word? Bullies were the children in preschool having hard days at home, the ones that pushed you onto the ground and buried your lunch bag in the sandbox and called you names that children that age really shouldn't know, but nobody cared that they did anyways.

Was bullying really the right word for what Kokichi had gone through multiple times?

"Well, you of all guys should know who's having 'bully trouble', huh, Momota-chan?" Kokichi snapped coldly, and even though his tone wasn't inherently aggressive, it certainly came out with those undertones.

Kaito opened his mouth and furrowed his brows at Kokichi. However, instead of saying anything, he closed it again, as though trying to take a minute to think.

This seemed a little out of character for him to Kokichi, who spoke again before Kaito could think of a retort.

"It isn't a big deal, though. Today they ignored me. I suppose it's my fame that drove them away."

Kokichi's voice wasn't exactly as humorous as his words would suggest. Some of his 'trouble' came from a few members of Kaito's group, though they(thankfully)never really targeted him as a full group. Other times though, it was stand alone guys, or small groups of delinquents. Truthfully, Kokichi could walk to Shuichi's house, but he felt more reassured taking the train and being in public, even though he doubted anyone would care if he was dragged away.

_Most are too busy on their phones. Though I guess that'll change a little now that Danganronpa is finally over._

Being in public, in ways though, could be even more tiring now. As far as he was aware, Kokichi Ouma was the most popular character in the final season. Which was to be expected. People always went crazy for the questionably mentally unstable characters, espiecally if they shared gay tension with the so called protag. The joking thought was enough to make the corners of Kokichi's mouth twitch up.

_I still don't see why everyone thinks Komaeda is attractive, though._

"Well, I was thinking," Kaito mumbled, rubbing the back of his head once again. "Obviously I'm not gonna be the asshole I used to be. Y'know, before the whole 'killing game' thing. But I also plan on making sure nobody else is an asshole, either."

Kokichi squinted up at the other teen, and also gave tilted his head a little to the side. "Where are you going with this, Momota-chan?"

Kaito gave another heavy sigh, looking away from the shorter male. "I know we're not _friends_ or any shit like that, but we can't just ignore each other for the rest of our lives, not after… what happened." He stopped for a moment, before taking a short, but deep, breath in. "So I figured I could help you out if any jerk tries to pick a fight with you or something. Only if I'm around though. I'm not offering to be your 'bodyguard' or whatever way your gonna try and twist it."

Kokichi blinked, registering what Kaito had said.

He didn't particularly _think_ he needed 'help' with dealing with the guys at school. He was used to the way some people treated him. Or, at least, before the game he was. 

There was quite a few things he wanted to say in that moment, though their tones clashed. How was he supposed to respond to that? Why would Kaito be offering in the first place?

Kokichi agreed with the first statement. They weren't friends. And maybe everything would be a lot more simple if they just never mentioned Danganronpa again, if they never mentioned what happened in the Hangar, and maybe it would even be better if they never interacted again…

Kokichi smirked a little, before announcing in a drawl, "_WOW,_ Momota-chan! Is that your way of confessing your _love_ to me?"

Kaito's eyes widened for a moment, and Kokichi watched his face begin to turn red. "W-what!? Shut up, of course it isn't! I was only offering in the first place since Saihara obviously likes you!" He looked away, his hands balling into fists.

"You really haven't changed after that game."

Kokichi chuckled, amused that he could Kaito flustered up.

Plus, it kept the other's attention off the redness that slowly disappeared from his pale skin.

It was only then that Kokichi realised that the conversation had felt much longer than it actually had been, and noticed the train port they were walking up to.


End file.
